


Heart to Heart

by SocialBookWorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: From one heart to another.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Heart to Heart

He didn’t have enough time. So many planned words and ideas drying up in his throat as he kneeled in front of the child. He had almost forgotten. 

The child didn’t have glasses with lenses yet. He still looked at the world with such wide eyed optimism and faith. He didn’t feel the need to obscure anything, to hide behind an image. He didn’t feel the need to hide at all. The child still threw himself into everything and anything, so sure that he knew the right path. So sure that nothing could truly hurt him because that would be wrong. The world around him was still filled with wonder and light and everything good.

“Mister?”

Hands landed on the child’s shoulders. Bare of the cardigan he would pick up in a few years and never put down again. Change. So much would change. The world still spinning and spinning and spinning onwards until he couldn’t tell up from down and left from right. Helpless to tell the difference but determined to push onwards anyways.

“I-”

His tongue clicked at the top of his throat. How to explain to the child? What to explain in the first place? Foundations would change and collapse, only to be rebuilt on something entirely new with the old pieces. Nothing in this world was absolute. No black or white that would point him in the right direction. Just a sea of greys that he would drown in-

Small hands touched his cheeks.

“Mister? Can I help you?”

Seas of greys, but also a family. His hands reached up and cupped the smaller ones on his face. His eyes slipped shut, and he took a deep breath. 

“You’re enough,” he whispered. He didn’t open his eyes, knowing the child wouldn’t understand. Not yet anyways. Maybe one day. “You have always been enough. Just the way you are.” He counted the seconds in his head. He couldn’t lay everything out, every moment that would unfold in the future. But he could leave him this.

“I know you don’t think it’s possible, but your family is only going to grow. And they’ll love you. Through the bumps and the bruises and the sticks and stones.” His next breath shuddered in his chest. “It’s okay to make mistakes. It’s okay to change.” He could feel his grip on this moment slipping away from him.

Patton reached out and pulled himself into a hug. 

“I love you,” he whispered into the past’s ears. The child he had been and would never be again. “It’ll be fine.” He blinked tears from his eyes. “It’s all going to be okay.” The child’s hands fell back to his side as Patton slowly faded. 

“Believe me kiddo, it’ll be okay.”


End file.
